


[ART] Repose

by mitsein



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Charcoal Sketch, Fanart, Implied pubic hair?, Other, Traditional Media, figure study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein
Summary: Draw me like one of your French crewmates.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[ART] Repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).




End file.
